borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maliwan
Maliwan is a weapons manufacturer on Pandora. Their weapons/shields always use some form of Elemental technology, but due to this fact, they tend to lack in other areas. Base firepower in particular seems to suffer. Maliwan weapons are distinguished by their unique light blue paint scheme. See Incendiary, Shock, Corrosive, and Explosive for more information on Elemental tech. = = Products The following are products made by Maliwan. Weapons: *Revolver - Madjack *Rocket Launcher - The Roaster Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Firehawk *Revolver - Defiler *Rocket Launcher- Rhino *Shotgun - Crux *Sniper Rifle - Volcano *Submachine Gun - Hellfire Class Mods: *Hunter - Assassin, Survivor *Siren - Catalyst, Firefly, Specialist Maliwan Loyalty *Soldier - Shock Trooper, Tactician Grenade Mods: *Contact - Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Shock Burst, Wave, Nova Weapons: *Submachine Gun - Tsunami (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapon Tiers *Maliwan Standard = Level 13 - 21 *Maliwan Sterling = Level 22 - 30 *Maliwan Prototype = Level 31 - 39 *Maliwan Paradigm = Level 40 - 47 *Maliwan Pure = Level 48+ Quotes * "Is shooting bullets just not cool enough for you? Buy a Maliwan and light some people on fiya!" -- Marcus Kincaid * "Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor!" -- Marcus Kincaid * "Where form meets function." -- Maliwan poster (see picture above) = = Products The following are items made by Maliwan. Normal Weapons: *Pistols **Aegis **Animosity **Phobia **Torment **Umbrage *SMGs **Gospel **Grace **Provacateur **Revenant **Trance **Venom **Vexation *Sniper Rifles **Corinthian **Jericho **Rakehell **Snider *Rocket Launchers **Panorama **Projectile **Prowler **Punishment Weapons: *Pistol - Rubi *Rocket Launcher - Hive *Submachine Gun - Bad Touch *Submachine Gun - Good Touch *Sniper Rifle - Chère-amie *Sniper Rifle - Pimpernel (DLC1) Weapons: *Rocket Launcher - Pyrophobia *Submachine Gun - Hellfire *Pistol - Thunderball Fists *Sniper - Volcano Class Mods: *blank Grenade Mods: *Leech *Kiss of Death Shields: *Flame of the Firehawk *Impaler Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Mostly white with faded light blue and orange bars at rear of weapon *Green: More vibrant colors; front of weapon is dark blue, middle is white, rear is orange *Blue: Reflective frame with honeycomb texture; front is orange and blue, white middle, black rear *Purple: Metallic frame with honeycomb texture; front may be black and orange, middle white and orange, and rear black Rarity-specific visual changes: *Blue and purple SMGs have a clip that is shaped like a disk that spins as the weapon is fired. Usage *As the elemental specialists, Mailwan guns tend to excel against one specific type of enemy and to have severely reduced effects on others (e.g. Incendiary weapons are very effective against Bandits, but robotic enemies are highly resistant). This forces heavy Maliwan users to carry a couple of spare guns with different elemental effects at all times, and use them according to the opposition they are facing. *Choosing the right element for the right opponents can make the Maliwans extremely effective despite their generally low bullet damage. *Many Siren class players may favor Maliwan guns over all other manufacturers. They can use the elemental properties of the Maliwans to great effect, as their skill trees have several skills that improve elemental damage and effects. *Some enemies (like Crystalisks with the exception of Explosive) are immune to any kind of elemental damage. Maliwan guns will perform very poorly against them. Notes *In the Maliwan radio ad in Borderlands 2, a rifle named Deus Ex Arma is mentioned. Quotes *Maliwan - Where Form Meets Function (Maliwan Weapon Video) Traits *The prefix of each Maliwan weapon generally use long, ten-dollar words that most people do not know. *Maliwan guns are always elemental (either Slag, Corrosive, Incendiary or Shock, never Explosive). As well, Maliwan guns will generally deal stronger elemental damage than another elemental weapon of equal level from another manufacturer. *Maliwans have a very sleek and futuristic design, with rounded corners, bright colors, many blinking lights and very unusual magazines. *Maliwan guns tend to have pretty quick reload times and reasonable accuracy, but come with limited magazine size and bullet damage(due to elemental effect reducing raw damage). *Maliwan guns generally have increased elemental effect chance and damage when compared to guns from other manufacturers, and certain weapon types produced by them, such as sniper rifles, almost always have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait, causing the weapon to deal 50% more damage than is listed on the item card. Trivia *The named and Legendary weapons seem to be named after destructive natural elements and events. *Moxxi seems to favor Maliwan weapons, based on the rewards she gives the player. Category:Manufacturers Category:Maliwan